Bailey's Necklace
by WhatsNew
Summary: Nobody else is ever up here this early, so you can imagine my surprise when I came up this morning, and he was here. A bit OOC, but whatever! Bailey


AN: Im so sorry for everyone whos been waiting for updates! Ive had 2 major English writing assignments, which I passes in today. While working on them, i had no time to write fanfiction :[

So i felt it was nescerry for me to write a fiction or update, and this just sorta came to me.

Okay, First Suite life fic. Short & Sweet, as all my oneshots are! Enjoy.

* * *

We sat outside on the sky deck, an we were the only two there. It was 4:00 am, the sun was just beginning to rise. The sky was a mix of purple and blue, and a few clouds that were tinted pink. I like to come up here in the mornings, and look at the ocean. It's so peaceful, and we don't get this kind of thing back in kettle corn. Nobody else is ever up here this early, so you can imagine my surprise when I came up this morning, and he was here.

"Zach?" I asked him, while approaching slowly from behind him.

"Woah! Hey, What are you doing up?" He said whirling his head around. I guess he didn't know I was here.

"I just like the view in the morning. I'm an early bird!" I told him, while I did a little spin, then skipped over closer to him. "But the better question is, what are you doing up?"

"I woke up, and I couldn't get back to sleep." He answered as he sat down on the semi-spiral staircase. "And I didn't want to just sit in my room for 3 hours, so I came up here." I sat down next to him.

It was silent for a couple minutes. I didn't really have anything to say, so I just sat. I guess same went for him. Either that or he had fallen asleep with his eyes open. He does it all the time in class.

It was getting to be a little awkward. It had never been this way between me and him before. He always had some sort of joke to crack, or insult to hurl at Cody. The only time he really was silent was when he was sleeping.

I was thankful when a strong gust of wind blew hard at me, and ripped my necklace from my neck.

The necklace few a couple of feet before the wind gently dropped it on the floor. I started to get up, to go get it, but Zach motioned for me to sit down.

"It's cool. I'll get it." He said, and then casually walked over to the necklaces resting place. He bent over, picked it up, and came back, sitting down next to me once again.

I put out my hand, so he could give me back the necklace, but he didn't give it back.

"Turn around. I know your not coordinated enough to put this back on yourself." He said to me. So I turned my head away from him. I reached back behind my head with one hand, and lifted my hair up off the back of my neck.

Zach put the hand of his carrying the chain around my shoulder, the reached around with his other hand to grab it. Gently, he pulled the necklace up, and swiftly clasped it.

I think he may have had practice with this before.

I turned my head back towards him.

"Thanks," I said meekly, with an embarrassed grin. I turned bright red right then and there.

"No problem!" He said coolly. "You have really pretty eyes." He added as an afterthought, making me swoon inside.

I brought one hand up to my neck and touched necklace, then put my hand back down. "Thanks," I said again. He smiled at me. But it wasn't one of his usual 'I just put itching powder in you shorts' smile. It was a genuine 'Maybe I like you' smile. He looked straight into my eyes and I blushed more.

We stared at each other for a while longer, until he placed one hand on my knee. As he did, I nodded to him, and we kissed.

I'm not going to go in depth with that, because I really don't have a whole lot to compare it to. It was my first kiss. Ever.

He pulled away, and another gust of wind came, but this one not as strong. It merely shook the necklace, causing it to make little wind chime-like noises. He looked down at the necklace, and then snickered a little bit. I couldn't help but let out a little giggle too.

I'm not quite sure why, but with in a matter of seconds out quite chuckles had escalated into full blown laughter.

We sat there on the stairs, close to tears from laughing so hard.

"Nice necklace," He managed to get out. I stopped laughing. Because when he said that, I remembered where I had gotten the necklace.

Cody gave it to me. Last week. 1 month-anniversary of us dating.

* * *

AN: Okay, hope you liked it. I know they were OOC, but ya know, its a fan fiction. so i can do what ever i want with it! :] I'll try and update my other stories ASAP!

Review's make me smile :)


End file.
